


Types of Kiss

by TheFandomsKilledMe



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Gay, I suck at this, Love, M/M, Short Stories, types of kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomsKilledMe/pseuds/TheFandomsKilledMe
Summary: People fall in love. People fall out of love. There is a type of kiss for all types of love.





	1. The Post Breakup Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Post Breakup Kiss: The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I'm sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.

“How have you been?” Louis asked taking a step back, hitting the cold granite countertop. “Great! Great… How have you been?” Harry asked. He answered too fast for his liking. 

The music of the party was loud. Too loud for them to hear each other without yelling or being too close together for comfort. 

“Tired, stress, living the best life I could.” They both laughed slightly at that. Louis loved his the fans, the making music, the everything about his job, and Harry loved that Louis loved it. “How’s Kendall?” The dreadful questions was asked but they both knew it had to be said at some point, even if they didn’t want to talk about it. 

When Harry responded it would make everything real. Too real for either of their likings. If things went unsaid, they wouldn’t have to think about the real things that were really happening. The breakup, the messing up for their friendship, the fucking up everything they had worked their entire lives. the cheating, the lying, the heartbreak, the fucking up everything they had worked their entire lives. Neither of them wanted to really wanted it to be the end. 

What would happen after? Would things be better? Worse? Would they still be friends? Would things finally be ended for the better?

“She’s not you.” Harry responded after not much thought. Louis frowned. That wasn’t what either of them needed to hear. 

“Don’t let the alcohol go to your head.” Louis knew they had ended for a reason. The more they drank, the blurrier their relationship became. 

“It’s the truth.” Harry said sliding down and off the counter he was sitting on. He took a few steps to get closer to Louis. Harry placed his hand on Louis cheek, slowly pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was hard and fast but loving and heartbreaking. 

The post breakup kiss.

Louis had heard so much about it from everyone he knew. Harry’s lips pressed against Louis’ saying all the right things. The ‘I love you’s and the ‘I miss you.’ But the taste of Vodka was still there serving as the proof of why they broke up in the first place. 

The kiss said ‘I love you, I miss you, and I am sorry for everything I did.’ It broke their hearts but gave them both back the missing pieces. Tears fell down Louis cheeks as their final kiss broke. 

“I… I can’t do this again.”


	2. In the Moment Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Moment Kiss: Maybe it's in the middle of an argument of you just looked too damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.

“I can’t believe you went out with her!” Louis yelled, hands zooming up to his chestnut hair and tugging lightly. He was scared that Harry was leaving him for someone who could give him all the things he deserved. The things that no matter how hard Louis tried, he couldn’t give Harry.

“I didn’t have a choice Lou! You of all people should understand that!” Harry had taken the low shot there. He had brought up the thing that Louis felt the worst about and used it against him. 

The usually loving, calm house was filled with red, fiery anger. Anger that burned so bad, they both had almost forgotten the love they shared for one another. 

“You didn’t tell me! I had no idea that any of this was happening! At least when I am going out with her, I tell you!” Louis always told Harry when, where and how things would be happening when ever he went out with one of his ‘girlfriends’ and he assumed Harry would do the same. 

Harry didn’t want to acknowledge that he was the one who was wrong this time. He was the one who left Louis in the dark. He was the one who left with a girl when he knew how Louis felt. He knew he was wrong but he couldn’t acknowledge it. 

“Louis, it’s not a big deal! I knew you would react like this! That’s why I didn’t tell you!” Harry was digging himself into a hole that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of. Blaming Louis for the fight. Blaming Louis for being jealous when he had no idea this was happening. Blaming Louis for being scared that the person he loved the most in the world would leave him again.

“It is a big deal! I thought you left! I thought you didn’t want to be with me anymore! I thought you had stopped loving me! You have no idea-” Louis was shushed by Harry’s lips being pressed onto his own.

Without Harry having to say anything, the kiss made up for all the wrong done in the day. The kiss said ‘I’m sorry and I never meant to hurt you’ but it also said ‘You’re being a jackass.’ The kiss forced Harry to acknowledge the things he had done wrong and it secured the idea that Harry wasn’t leaving Louis anytime soon. 

When the couple pulled apart, both breathing heavy, Harry sent a smirk Louis way and this time, Louis connected their lips. This was too good to pull away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short again! Sorry! Does anyone actually care if they are this short?  
> Another day, D.R.


End file.
